The present invention is related to a locking structure between two relatively slidable articles, and more particularly to a drawer locking structure for preventing a drawer of a file cabinet or tool cabinet from slipping out.
A conventional file cabinet or tool cabinet is a substantially rectangular solid box body composed of several panels. The file cabinet or tool cabinet has a front opening in which several drawers are sequentially arranged from upper side to lower side. Papers or tools can be placed in the drawers. In order to easily pull/push the drawers, ball bearings with several balls are disposed on the cabinet body and the drawers for easily pulling/pushing the drawers and reducing noise.
In the case that the file cabinet or tool cabinet is placed on an inclined ground or when the file cabinet or tool cabinet is moved, it often takes place that the drawers slip out from the cabinet body or even drop down. This is inconvenient and dangerous.